


Relieving Tension

by Syls Darkplace (sylsdarkplace)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, Humiliation, M/M, Rape Fantasy, Roleplaying Character, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylsdarkplace/pseuds/Syls%20Darkplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during season seven. Jensen’s exhausted, lonely, and needy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relieving Tension

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic from one of my deleted accounts.

It had been a long month into filming Season 7 with months left to go. It’s midafternoon, and he’s been in take after take of Dean in purgatory all morning.  There was trouble with lighting, the guest star flubbed his lines again and again, and then he’d missed his mark on the first good take like a novice.

Jensen had said he’d work a little more to give Jared time off to be with Thomas and Gen. He was beginning to think he’d been overly accommodating. He was just getting too old for the long hours and getting his ass kicked all over the set by the stunt team, and to be honest, he missed working with Jared. He liked Sam and Dean, liked being Dean to Jared’s Sam. He enjoyed working with Misha and the other actors, but it just wasn’t the same. It didn’t have the same easy flow as it did with Jared. He wasn’t left with a warm glow in his chest and deep satisfaction after even a long, rough day of shooting like he was with Jared.

He was still dressed in Dean’s clothes with hours more shooting ahead. Boot clanging on the metal tread, he stepped into his trailer. He pulled the flimsy door shut behind him, making sure the latch caught and locked. Getting a bottle of water from the refrigerator he dropped onto the sofa. The springs squeaked in protest. He needed to ask about getting a new one. Between him and sasquatch flopping on it repeatedly, it was pretty much done for.

He let his head drop against the back of the couch and shut his eyes. He wished he could take a hot shower, but he was still in make up. It would feel so good to just stand there in the hot spray and let it wash away the tension and ache from his muscles, wrap his hand around his cock.

What, really? Tired as he was, his mind was going to go there? He wasn’t sure if his brain was following his body or the other way around, but his cock was chubbing in Dean’s jeans. With a huff of exasperation, he set the water bottle aside and adjusted his junk. It wasn’t like he was a teenager, but hell, married and over 30 or not, he was still a guy. He dropped his hands to his sides and closed his eyes again. Ignore it; it’ll go away.

Danni was out of town and the house would be empty when he got home. He was a private person, liked his alone time – he really didn’t mind going home to an empty house and taking that hot shower in that big glass and tile enclosure. If he angled just right he could see his hand working his dick in the mirror by the door, could imagine it was someone else’s hand, big and hot and strong.

Jensen unzipped Dean’s jeans and pulled his cock out …

_He’d draw back the curtain, he was back in the shower of the trailer now, didn’t matter. Jared was standing there dressed in Sam’s clothes. He looked Jensen up and down, gaze stopping on Jensen’s engorged cock. He’d smirk._

_“Need help with that, Jen?”_

_“I, no …”_

_“Don’t be such a pussy. You know you want it,” Jared said. He’d grab Jensen’s arm, drag him into the hallway, and shove him against the wall._

Jensen hadn’t had sex with a guy in years – like Days of Our Lives years. When he’d first gone to L.A., it had been a revelation that he liked dick. For a while, he’d had sex almost exclusively with other guys. He was young and not really looking for a relationship. Gay clubs were a great place to hook up. It wasn’t that he didn’t like women, he did, but gay sex was new and easy. Then a friend got outed and his career had hit the skids. Jensen had learned from his friend’s mistake. His career was more important than getting ass fucked or sucking cock. He’d decided to stick to women. Besides, he was growing up.

That didn’t mean that he didn’t think about it. If he occasionally fantasized about his best friend’s body, about Jared manhandling him, fucking him, there was no harm in it. Just a fantasy.

_Jared pressed him to the wall and kissed him roughly. A huge hand wrapped around his cock and tugged. He heard pathetic whine that escaped from his throat and flushed to the tips of ears. Jared chuckled against his lips._

_“Yeah, the little woman can’t give you what you need, but I can,” Jared said. His thumb rubbed over the head of Jensen’s cock. Precome splurted out. “Yeah, gonna take care of you good.”_

Jensen pushed Dean’s jeans down around his ankles. The nubby fabric of the couch was rough on his backside, but the cool air of the room washed over him, made his skin pebble in anticipation ...

_Jared pushed Jensen into the kitchenette. The table had already been broken during roughhousing and the crew had reinforced it. That’s what Jared bent him over then with one paw splayed between Jensen’s shoulder blades. He kicked Jensen’s feet apart._

_“Stay,” Jared said. The command made Jensen push his hands against the table as though to rise._

_“No,” he said. “This is a mistake.”_

_Jared grabbed Jensen’s wrist and twisted it behind his back. Jensen winced and went still._

_“This how you want it, Jen?” Jared grabbed his other wrist and held them in one hand. “Because I know you want this, and I’m going to give it to you.” The other hand pried Jensen’s buttocks apart. He heard Jared spit and his muscles twitched when the glob of saliva landed on puckered opening._

Jensen kicked off Dean’s jeans and pulled off his t-shirt over his head before lying down on the couch. He stroked his cock, twisting up over the head. He licked a finger and reaching under himself …

_A fingertip pressed against the furled muscle, pushing the spit inside, but it still burned. He hadn’t been fucked in years. He was practically straight. In fact, in practice he was straight. He struggled, but Jared held him down._

_“Don’t make me hurt you,” Jared said. “Wait, do you want me to hurt you?” It was a sincere question, but Jensen just bit his lip as Jared worked another finger into him._

_The burn was gone, and Jared’s fingers were mysteriously slick with lube._

Hey, it was his fantasy. He could have magic lube in it if he wanted to. Jared’s fingers are long and elegant. Sometimes, he caught himself staring at his friend’s hands imagining the things they could do ...

_And they were doing them then – twisting and massaging and scissoring._

_Jensen heard to the trailer door open and struggled to sit up, but Jared tightened his grip on Jensen’s wrists. He gasped as bones rubbed together._

_“Ah, interesting.” It was Misha’s voice. Jensen was glad his face was turned away from the man who always seemed to be assessing him and keeping some kind of score in his head. “What’s going on?” Misha asked casually._

_“Just helping Jen relax,” Jared said. His fingers continued to fuck in and out of Jensen, three of them now, and Jensen’s muscles were relaxing. His cock was aching and leaking precome onto the ugly brown carpet._

_“That should do it,” Misha said in a detached manner just as the text tone of Jared’s phone sounded._

_“Damn it,” Jared said. His fingers slid from Jensen’s ass with a wet squelching sound. He fumbled with a dish towel, but his other hand kept Jensen’s wrists pinned. Jensen flushed with embarrassment as he lay there ass up, lube cool on his skin while Jared checked his texts, and Misha lounged against the counter. “Genevieve thinks Thomas might be sick. She needs me to run to the store for baby Tylenol. Sorry, Jen, I have to go for a while. Misha, you can take care of him while I’m gone, right?”_

_“Anything for a friend, friends,” Misha said. Jensen felt Misha’s hand replace Jared’s on his wrists._

_“I won’t be gone more than a half hour, an hour tops,” Jared said as he left. The trailer door banged shut behind him._

_“Misha, you don’t have to do this,” Jensen said. His head hung off the far side of the table, and he was glad for the space to breathe._

_“Oh hey, no problem, no problem,” Misha said as though he’d completely misunderstood what Jensen meant. He heard the clatter of Misha’s belt buckle and his zipper lowering._

_“No, I mean …” He gasped as the head of Misha’s cock pushed against the outer ring of muscle. The pain was sharp and surprising as it opened him and slid inside. Misha paused in his movement._

_“I may not be as big as Jared, but yours isn’t the first ass I’ve fucked. I’m not without skills.” He continued to slide in until he bottomed out, balls tight against Jensen’s crack. “Hm, fast and hard, do you think? Or should we draw this out nice and slow? Either way, I’m not going to make it a half an hour.” He began to draw back. The drag of his cock pulling at Jensen’s insides made him whimper. “Especially if you make noises like that. Will you? I like that. Do it again.”_

_Misha pushed back into him, slow and deliberate, before drawing back out to the head and plunging in. Jensen’s neck arched and a low moan escaped._

_“My God, listen to you. You like this, don’t you? I suspected you did. You look the type, you know – needy and submissive with a façade of macho.” Misha was silent for a moment as he worked his cock in and out of Jensen’s ass. It felt so damn good, so full and right. “You are so tight and tense still. Fuck, I’m going to need more help,” Misha said._

_Jensen could hear him messing with his phone, texting, even as his hips continued to pump, head brushing over Jensen’s prostate every second or third thrust, just enough to wind him up and have his cock oozing precome almost continuously. If he dropped his head, he could look under the table, and see it hanging in a viscous string and pooling on the floor. Misha’s hips were moving faster, balls slapping loud and hard against Jensen’s ass when the door opened and Jeff Morgan walked in._

_Jensen was facing the door then, because, well, it’s a fantasy and that shit happens. He couldn’t hide his face as he did when Misha walked in. Jeff grinned._

_“Holy fucking shit!” Jeff said. “Cockslut! Knew it!” He pressed the heel of his hand to his crotch._

_“Almost done here,” Misha groaned. “We’re supposed to keep him busy until Jared gets back.”_

_“Oh man,” Jeff said. He lowered his fly and pulled his cock out. Jeff grabbed a handful of Jensen’s hair and rubbed the slick head of his cock over Jensen’s lips. “Come on, get it wet for me,” he said. Jensen tried to turn his head, but Jeff’s grip won’t allow it. “Suck it, bitch.”_

_Jensen’s mouth opened at the command, and his mouth was filled with slippery, salty flesh. His ass was equally full, and he felt right, centered, fulfilled. He wanted it to just go on and on, but Misha came with a grunt. Suddenly, his channel got slicker as Misha pushed in deep and rutted against him._

_When he pulled out, Jeff did too, but just long enough to circle him and shove his cock into Jensen’s ass. He was faster and harder than Misha, he set up a pounding pace. Jensen squeezed his eyes shut, grunts were being punched from his throat when he heard the door again and voices._

_He opened his eyes to see more men pushing into the small space. He was hit with arousal so sharp he almost came with Jeff’s cock slamming into his prostate. He arched up off the counter with a cry when Jeff reached under him and squeezed the base of his cock so he couldn’t come. No one was holding his wrists anymore, he realized. He’d been gripping the edge of the counter. He pursed his lips, jaw clenched as he tried to steady himself against Jeff’s onslaught._

_“You’re lips do just go that way.” He recognized the voice, the humor in it, but all he could see was the open V of a fly, blue denim, long slim cock curving up to carved abs. “Open up and give daddy a lick,” Matt said._

_Jensen acted like the obedient son Dean was. Realizing that he’s getting fucked at both ends by his TV fathers made him squirm. His cock was so hard it hurt as it slapped against the underside of the table with each of Jeff’s brutal thrusts. Matt’s dick slid, slick and salty over his tongue. He hadn’t sucked cock in years either, but he remembered to pull his lips over his teeth._

_“Ah, so good,” Matt murmured. “You are a natural.” He stroked Jensen’s hair as he pushed the crown past Jensen’s gag reflex, fucked in short, steady strokes, but Jeff’s pounding was forcing Matt’s cock deeper, harder, making Jensen’s throat ache._

_“Dean is a good son,” Jeff laughed._

_“Fuck, yeah!” Matt said. Jensen heard their palms slap over his back._

_“Daddy taking good care of you, boy?!” Jeff said as his hand came back down with a crack on Jensen’s ass cheek. His entire body jerked at the impact._

_“Fuck!” Matt cried out as he pumped jizz into Jensen’s throat._

_Jeff’s hand massaged the stinging handprint on Jensen’s ass as he filled him with come. He groaned as he rutted shallowly against Jensen. “Mm, with a son like you, who needs women?”_

_“I know, right?” Matt laughed breathlessly. He let his cock slip from Jensen’s mouth. He smiled fondly as he bent and kissed Jensen’s stinging lips. “You look so pretty like this, Jensen. Such a hot slut.”_

_Those words shouldn’t make him feel good, but they do. All these men want him, had to have him. He was a cockslut. He remembered the heated looks on club dance floors, the nights on his knees toilet stalls, bent over in the back rooms of clubs._

But there were no condoms needed here in his head. He had two fingers in this ass then, and he ground down on them. Groaned as his hand slid along his precome slicked dick.

_“You don’t know how much I’d like a big strong Texan to suck my Parisian cock,” Sebastian said then. It was mere inches from Jensen’s face, thick and uncut. Foreskin hanging off the end like the open end of a sock. Seb pushed the loose skin back to reveal the red, glossy head. He slid it forward and back, the head popping in and out._

_Like most Americans, Jensen hadn’t seen many uncut cocks. They’d always freaked him out a little. It was made worse by the fact that Sebastian wasn’t his favorite person. He didn’t hate him, but he disliked his finicky arrogance, and now the guy was going to fuck his mouth just to shame him._

_“What’s the matter, darling? Don’t like your sausage with the casing on it?” Seb asked. He rubbed the smooth head over Jensen’s lips. It was so slippery and soft. It felt good against his swollen lips. His mouth opened and took it in until his nose was buried in course hair. He smelled expensive cologne and ball sweat. “I know I shouldn’t expect finesse from a cowboy, but you could give it a little effort,” Sebastian chided._

_Another cock pushed into his ass then. He didn’t know whose, but this anonymous cock was thicker, longer than Jeff or Misha’s. It hit his prostate right away and continued rubbing over it with each thrust. His muscles were loose, his channel slick with two loads of come. He was so full, so fucked open and aroused by this nameless, faceless fucking and Seb’s disdainful use of his mouth that he found himself moaning, writhing as his balls drew up and his body jerked. The orgasm hit him so hard, so unexpectedly that he couldn’t breathe or maybe it was Sebastian’s cock in his throat._

Jensen gripped the base of his cock to hold off orgasm. His fingers pulled out of his ass. He coated another one in precome and pushed three back in.

_His muscles clamped down on the thick flesh in his ass. “Fuck!” the man exclaimed as he came._

_Sebastian’s cock twitched and Jensen’s mouth was filled with bitter cum. Three loads in his ass and two down his throat. Not that he was keeping count. Not that it was satisfying or a turn on._

_“James and Seb split the pot,” someone said. There was grumbling as bills were pulled from pockets and slapped down or tossed onto Jensen’s back. He realized there’d been a bet to see who could make him come. That made him feel like less than a whore – a toy, an object, a game played between boys._

_Seb and James stepped away from him ,and he started to stand. A hand landed between his shoulder blades and knocked him back to the table._

_“Not so fast, boy. A couple old hunters need relief.” Jensen recognized Steve Williams’ voice. A cock was shoved roughly into his ass. It was starting to get sore. He was going to feel this for days, he realized._

_“That’s right. Everything I done for you, Dean. It’s the least you can do,” Jim Beaver stepped forward, his thick dick exposed. Jensen’s jaws ached just looking at it, but he salivated. “You always were a pretty thing, Dean. Been wanting to do this since you were twelve.” He pushed his cock between Jensen’s lips. “Wanted to take you out behind some junker in the salvage yard where your little brother couldn’t see and fuck your pretty mouth just like this.”_

_It took only handful of thrusts and Jim grunted. He pulled out and painted Jensen’s face with jizz. It fell hot and sticky across his cheeks, stinging his eyes, clinging in his lashes._

_“What a fucking mess,” Jim said looking down at him before turning away._

_Jensen gazed down at the floor as Steve continued to pound into him. He was breathing hard, trying to catch his breath when the toes of shiny, black wing tips came into view._

_“Let’s turn him over,” a deep, refined voice said._

_“Right,” Steve said as he let his cock slip free. Jensen was grabbed by his shoulders and hips and flipped onto his back. It made his stomach do a flip flop as well. He was looking up the finely pressed dress shirt of Charles Whitfield aka Victor Henrickson._

_“Charles,” Jensen croaked. His throat was wrecked, and it was about to get worse. There was no pity in the man’s dark eyes. He tipped Jensen head back, and for a moment Jensen saw what he was supposed to take – impossibly long and thick, the color of walnut, it curved proudly toward the man’s belly. A slight smile curled the man’s lips as he fed the head of his dick into Jensen’s mouth. It was so thick, his throat had to stretch around it._

_“Holy fuck!” Dick Speight crowed. “You can see it.”_

_Charles cupped Jensen’s cheek with one hand, the fingers of the other lay lightly against Jensen’s neck. “I can feel it in there. That’s gotta hurt.”_

_“He likes it that way,” Steve said as he thrust back into Jensen’s ass, nailing his prostate. Jensen’s hips jerked in response._

_“That true, Dean? You like pain? Yeah, you do.” It’s FBI Agent Henrickson then. “You think you deserve it, don’t you? Pain and force, you can’t accept it otherwise. You can’t admit you’re a needy little bitch. You just salivate for cock, and your ass can’t get enough. Should have been born with a pussy.” His chuckle was a throaty growl. “Then you could’ve taken it in three holes at once.”_

_He fucked slow and deep into Jensen’s throat, pulling out enough to let him catch a breath every third of fourth time. Jensen’s lungs were burning and his arms flailed until hands held them down to the table. He couldn’t see who. He couldn’t see anything but the wall behind the man fucking his throat. Still, he struggled and squirmed._

_“Holy shit, look at that!” Steve exclaimed. Jensen’s dick lay flaccid against his belly, but Steve’s cock had been nailing his prostate with every thrust and prostate fluid was leaking slowly from his soft cock, pulsing out with each thrust. Jensen heard laughter. Fingers pinch and twist his nipples._

_“Like a girl,” Dick said. “Look at those all perky and hard.” Jensen’s hand was wrapped around a someone’s cock and held there as the man fucked into it._

_“Coming without a hard on,” Steve said. “How does that happen?” He was panting like he’d been running sprints. “Fucking incredible, Jesus, better than pussy, tight and soft and fuck, fuck!” Jensen’s fourth load of come. His guts must have been filled with it by then. “Damn!” Steve went still inside him. “Damn, girl, that is some good ass!” He laughed as he let his cock slide free. Jensen felt jizz running from his gaping hole._

_“Holy shit!” Dick said with a gleeful cackle. “Jesus Christ, Jensen, you should see your hole just fucked open like the pit and come running out.” The room was quiet a moment, and he heard a wet gurgling sound, and Dick broke into laughter again. “No one will forget this day, you know.”_

_“Shut up, asshole,” Charles said, and Dick went silent. Charles hand stroked Jensen’s cheek. His throat hurt so bad, tears were streaming from his eyes. “You like choking on my dick, baby?” Charles murmured so low Jensen wasn’t sure he heard it. “Gonna choke on my come in a minute. Gonna fill you so full you won’t need dinner.”_

_Charles pulled his cock out till the crown caught on Jensen’s teeth, and his mouth was filled with come. It gushed into his throat, and he did choke. Charles wouldn’t pull out farther, and his cock was too thick to allow the seal with Jensen’s lips to break. Come came out his nose. It burned, and he felt like he was drowning in it before Charles let his cock come free with a pop. Jensen coughed and gasped for air and jizz oozed from his mouth._

_He lay across the table – head hanging off one side and legs off the other. His hand was slick with come, but he didn’t even remember the guy coming. He heard the rustle of clothing, zippers and belt buckles being closed, footsteps and the door closing. He felt empty, needy._

_“So you satisfied, Jen?” It was Jared’s voice, warm and fond._

_Jensen tried to rise onto his elbows, but didn’t have the strength. Jared took his hand and pulled him into a sitting position. God, he was beautiful – tall and strong. Multi-hued eyes observed him with concern._

_Jensen shook his head. “No, I’m not.”_

_“What else could you possibly need?”_

_“Just you.”_

_Jared grinned, dimples creasing his cheeks and eyes sparkling. He took off Sam’s flannel shirt and then pulled his t-shirt over his head exposing acres of muscle and golden skin. Jared’s gaze raked over him with dark heat. Jensen’s breath caught in his throat. He’s covered in sweat and spit and come. How could Jared want him that way? But he clearly did. Jared unbuckled his belt and lowered his fly. His cock was huge. Jensen knew it would be. He’d seen it hard under his clothes a few times over the years. It was gorgeous – long, thick, prominent head with no discernible circumcision scar. Jensen wanted it right then in his mouth, in his ass, any way he could get it. He pulled Jared between his knees and wrapped his legs around him. Without hesitation, Jared pushed into him._

_“Jesus fuck,” Jared groaned. “Thought you’d be loose. Thought ... you’d be all used up.”_

_“No, no,” Jensen moaned. Their mouths met, wet and sloppy. Jensen’s arms and legs were wrapped around his best friend who fucked into him with all the power in that huge body, and Jensen’s cock was hard again, rubbing against Jared’s abs. They were moving like a single animal, growling and gasping and moaning. Jensen was so wound up he was practically climbing Jared’s sturdy frame. His ass was coming off the table with every thrust when his orgasm hit like a train._

Jensen felt his prostate grow hard under his fingertips and his hips rose off the couch with the force of his orgasm. Come shot across his belly and chest, and he stroked himself through the shuddering pleasure.

_He wrapped tight around Jared squeezing the air from his lungs, the jizz from his cock._

_Jared took a couple steps back and collapsed onto the couch with Jensen on top of him. The sound of their breathing was loud in the sudden stillness._

_“Fuck, Jay,” Jensen murmured. “Holy fuck, why’ve you never fucked me before?”_

“You never asked.”

Jensen’s eyes flew open. Looking up the length of his best friend’s body, his breath caught in his throat. How did Jared get into the trailer anyway? Jensen’s heart thudded in his chest, and his eyes were wide with panic. Then he became aware of Jared’s hand slapping over his wet cock. Jared had been jacking himself watching Jensen. He’d been right. Jared’s cock was gorgeous – just as mouth watering as he’d imagined. Suddenly, Jared’s eyes squeezed shut and his mouth dropped open as jizz erupted from his cock and splattered across Jensen’s chest and face.

Jensen lay there in shock for a moment before the reality of the situation seeped in. “Asshole, you ruined my make up!”

Jared eyed him for a moment. His gaze taking in the come he’d painted Jensen pretty face with. Then he huffed out a laugh. “That won’t happen if I’m buried in your ass next time.”

 

-30-

  



End file.
